<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you always had the fattest in the cabinet *die* (communist edition) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098394">you always had the fattest in the cabinet *die* (communist edition)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>crack cocaine is legal in ohio [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), Sino-Soviet Propaganda Posters, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient China, Communism, Erotic Poetry, Fantastic Racism, Georgenotfound has Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Misogyny, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roadman Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sexist Language, Shameless Smut, White Girls, georgenotfound is a synonym for stalin send tweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>pil and brothers/karljacobs/georgenotfound (white girl fan) - </p><p>a gritty docu-series about the rise and fall of communism in the soviet union, and its drastic after-effects on the countries and citizens it controlled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), pil and brothers/karl jacobs/georgenotfound (white girl fan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>crack cocaine is legal in ohio [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>philza minecraf was having a normal day when he sudddenly had an oveerwhelming urge to become a roadman. this is his story. </strong>
</p><p>nes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>next line </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">pil watsn backstory</span> </strong>
</p><p>Philip "pil" watson (born: March 1, 1988, <span class="noprint">age 69</span>), better known online as Ph1LzA (also known as Dadza, <a href="https://www.bbc.co.uk/news/uk-51768274">Hot DILF</a>, and Mr Minecraft), is an English <a href="https://www.nhs.uk">Twitch</a> streamer and YouTuber. Best known for his hardcore sex <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05zklKoWm_A">Minecraft</a> world that lasted 5 years, before dying to a big titty MILF while attempting to kill a baby in a cave.</p><p> On March 11, 2020, Pil married his wife, Alex from popular webcomic Breaking Bad, after proposing to her on top of endlantis in nowhere, middleof, Texas. He is part of cummie squad along with Wilbur Brexit Soot, Techochan, and Thomas Innit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>georgnotfoun (wihite girl fan) backtory</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>georg not fohn is a popkular streamer on the website pornhub where he makes good content for dominating gay men. he is well known for being addicd to cocaine which i can personally relate to on a great level/. </p><p>gerogenotfund has severl children all of which are very concerning. one of them is white!</p><p>he is married to poplular childrens tv show host dreamwasten (pokimain) where he shows other children the benifits of incest. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>karl jacob backfssory</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>karl jacob is a loser send tweet?next line</p><p>akrl jaobds is very funny man who lives in florida and owns several crocodiles. he tries to be a good person sometimes which is a very bad idea bevaise he is a loser send twitlongre link </p><p>wait guys i need to charge my laptop brb</p><p> </p><p>okay guys im back</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CORPSE HUSBADN </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>gogy backstoy</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>georg not foun has a secret altenate personality. his name is gogy and he can be summond when the incels on twitch chat spam his name after georg appears for less than a second. he is veery dangerous and probably a super straigjt unlike his ultra gay geogenotfound </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hi</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2 electric bonaglooooodnfj</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is why pil waston became a furry roadman.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>pil watsonn is a normal man working at a normal job, with a normal wife he loves very much. her name is alex from mincefarr. they are both in love and have hardcore gamer sex every day. until firday the 13th when phil decided he hated women. women are trash XDDXDDDXDX he said in a habbo hotel chatroom.</p><p>little did he know his wife loved playing habbo hotel and she saw. she filed her taxes angrily as pil continued to spread sexist and misohuoknistic paraphinalia all over the intersnet.</p><p>\"i am divorcig you whore": said alex angrily. "i have not payed the car insuracnce and you can go fuck someon els e instead."</p><p>pil was in shock. he didn't know where to go. so he ran out of the hosue and tried to find a new one to stay in while his wife was on her perio.d.</p><p> </p><p>he ended up in the home of georgnotfidn, a wise man and prophet, also a pornhunb acotr and stremear. he grownled argrily to assert dominace but george is a bottom and chieckened out because he is like that. </p><p>"can i stay ovr pelase bby boy" </p><p>georh nodded and smiled sexily. "my husbadnd dreamwaskennten is not hom yet but you can stay in thee attick." </p><p>pil went into the attic and saw that it was full of gaming equipment. he liked agaming and so he agreed to steream fortnit e on his pc for thousands of veiwers!! how ever a scerekt about dreamwasntenken is that he loved roadmen. </p><p>when he came home he found pil in the attick and thought he was a bit sexy so he told him he could stay if he acted as the resident roadman. pil agreed and started to dress swag. "whoahj you loök so swag and roadman-y mr watsom," said georgenootofund. </p><p>"innit bruv" pil said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. karl jacob and the quakckity show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>quackity has a sore ass</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> kalr jacob is stupid. that's what quackkity tells him all the tim-e anwy, and karl thinks that quackity is always right so yknow :)</p><p>"hey quackity"</p><p>"i hate you karl fuck off please i'm trying to snog sapnap yuor husnand."</p><p>karl smiled "okay im glad we are best friends quakcoty" the duck snarld and keept making out with subpoena also known as sappussy :tm:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>wait sorry guys my mum is calling me for dinner ill be back wait </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hi guys im back sorry (dinner was very nice i had fish and chips :) ) </p><p> </p><p>anyway next line</p><p> </p><p>quakciry was fed up with having to illegally snog sapnaop so he called his friend the ghostbusters who where polyamourusky fucking pokimaine</p><p> </p><p>"hey guys i have a ghost you can bust" said qauckiyt "like have hardcore sex with\?" asked the main ghostbuster tom hanks </p><p>"no not that kind of bust idiiot" quakcity growled and became a furry </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>china</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>quakciity then sneezed beascaese i nearly just did lol </p><p> </p><p>i have a georgrophy live lesson sorry guys next chapter in 5 minutes :)))</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm sorry alex awauckity i dont want to hurt your feelifngs if you are reasing this i am a big fan and i would love to message you rpiavetly on skype because my mum says i can't have discord util i am 13 <br/>or was it 36 i cant really remember but i. would love to get your mumber if you know what i mean 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. jesse mcree and the dangers of being a meth addict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i want to be tracer said georgenotfoudn send tweet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>jesse is a bitch and he <span class="u">loves </span> pussy. when i say love i mean absolutily love. he eats pussy eveyr day and never gets tired odf it . so when he became a ownwer of the biggest stripclub in fortnite he was very excited. he licked a pussy in excitment and then rushed to watch some women.</p>
<p>he was joined by his best friend pokimain who had just come out of jail for public indecency and had to get out on bail. apparentl y she had been mating with the ghsotbrusters in plain sight ontop of the empire satete building. this was horribel news for georgenotfoudn who had been taking tips from her display. </p>
<p>dream and pil went to school to buy some meth from jesse who had telepoted from the club because the girls ehere ugly and not sexy enough. he saw dream and pil and was immeditetly turned on. "oh my god who is that tasty little snack over there?!" said jesse to pokimaine.</p>
<p>"that is pil watdon and he has becone a roadman." she answeredd eagerly/. jesse smiled and turened to dream when he walked forward. </p>
<p>"hello dream what is it." he said trying to keep his composure. "amd is that fmaosu roadman and twitch strdreamser gorgegrnotfound. and who is that other roadman???" he asked. </p>
<p>"i'm not a fucking roadman you cuny=t" cried george finding solace in dreams arse. "i am a twink!!" he said, which jesse thought was worse than roadman statsus. </p>
<p>"that is pil watson, then" dream said "and he became a roadman becausz alex from minecraft divorced him in a fit of mensutrual rage' </p>
<p>jesse criednfor phil because it was very sad :(</p>
<p> </p>
<p>then jack amnifold stole all the methe and got chased by george who tried to use twink abiliteies but they failed :(</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>soryr guys i might only publish every 3 minutes now because my battery is on 10%46 and i really need to take a piss so um anyway guys ythats all enjoy this chapter i really love overwatch btw so so i added  it and i hope you agree!! ludwig is streaming bye guys</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. cocaine is actually a herbal treat from indonesia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>gogy is angry and lustful today i guess</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>oi lads smoke a pack of weed inni lads briitsh values innit</p><p>george could not stopm cryig. his twink powers had seeming ly evaporated into thin ai''r. dream woudl not longr love him because he dides like normal men and loves twinks :)</p><p>abcdefghijklnmopqrstuvqxyz </p><p>karl jabodhbds cried becaus he could ssencse the twink powers fakiling;m 







help a/dn i am so highg right now oh ymfogod</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if any one fof the streanerms or charcetrs are seeing this then you are m=oy hero!! i didnt add jschlatt because i think he is too funny and it mihtt be sexist to asdd him because she is a women and i am a guy :( i wikll be makign a new chaoepr in a couple of minites guys stay dope on we'ed</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>end notes</p><p>stay tuned for more content and hit the notidivictiaon bell and subscrib!! it really helps. a loy for my chenl to grown. thansk you and enjoy the vide</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>